minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Cloud Nikki
"Cloud" and "Nikki" redirects here. Not the article that you are looking for? See Cloud (Disambiguation) and Nikki (Disambiguation). '''Cloud Nikki '''is an alternate version of Nikki Prime. She is the Nikki of the Sky Dimension Rewritten Timeline. Appearance Cloud! Nikki has a similar outfit to Nikki Prime, but her gray hoodie has white puffy cotton sewed to the lining. She also has an azure bluet tucked into her bun, which is how she wears her hair in contrast to Prime's usual ponytail. Apart from Nikki Prime, Cloud! has her golden dragon wings, tail, and ears/horns along with her human form. She even has the tattoo on her forehead, which is also originally a part of the dragon. The command block amulet in this timeline is a choker. In a dA variant, Cloud! Nikki wears a white wedding dress with a crown of bluets instead of just one. Personality Cloud! Nikki is extremely smart. One of the things that differ her from the original Nikki is that she's a bit of an airhead. She is VERY interested about learning new things, and it sometimes distracts her from the tasks at hand. Nonetheless, she is very sweet and caring, and a bit more sensitive, as she doesn't tease her older brother as much. Cloud! is also more cautious than Nikki Prime. With her newfound appearance and power, she believes she must be careful, as not to harm the people she cares about. However, Cloud! wasn't always this way. She USED to be like Nikki Prime. But, with the near destruction of her world, she pushed the command block amulet to its limits, and almost died from the experience of pulling the world back together. In order to save her, Cloud! Xara used a reserved Admin power she had hidden from the rest of the group up till that moment to turn Cloud! Nikki into a hybrid. It saved her life, but Cloud! Nikki was never the same since, knowing that her new form and powers could be disastrous if she wasn't careful. Relationships Towards Cloud! Jesse The one thing that stays the same throughout every single timeline, Cloud! Nikki loves her brother very much, but isn't as teasing with him as Nikki Prime is with Jesse Prime. She is always soothing and kind to him, even when he WANTS her to joke around. Cloud! Jesse, in return, though very proud of his sister, quietly mourns for her inner suffering, and her new powers as a hybrid. Towards Cloud! Petra The sisterly relationship between Cloud! Nikki and Cloud! Petra didn't really bloom, so she never saw her as a sister until Cloud! Jesse got married to her. Either way, she had a positive view of her and hoped that she would make her brother happy. Towards Cloud! Radar Her one and only, Cloud! Radar was the the thunder to Cloud! Nikki's lightning. They took their relationship a little faster than Nikki and Radar Prime did, and Cloud! Radar himself eventually worked up the courage to ask Cloud to use her very primitive power on him, for the better of both of them. Towards Cloud! Xara Despite the fact that she hid another secret from them, Cloud! Nikki was very grateful to Cloud! Xara for saving her life. Ever since, Cloud! Xara grew more compassionate, and easier to trust. Towards Nikki Prime Cloud! was fascinated to learn that there was another Nikki, along with several others out in the multiverse. She got to know Prime very well, and envied her bravery and sassy personality that she used to have before the incident. Abilities Cloud! Nikki has heightened powers, different to Nikki Prime. She can fly in her human form, thanks to her wings, and doesn't need to transform into a dragon to perform the dragon powers. However, she does have one new ability. She has the power to transform other people into dragon hybrids. (The species that they partially turn into correlates with their actual species in the Species-Swap Timeline). For Cloud!'s particular species, she can turn someone two ways: from a concentrated kiss, or a gaze from her eyes. Strengths Cloud!'s gentler personality made it easier for people to take a liking to her (much to Cloud! Radar's dismay). She also found that kindness made it hard for any bullies to pick on her justly, so she didn't have a problem with that after the event. Weaknesses Cloud! was EXTREMELY shaken up after the incident. She isn't as brave as she used to be, and it has affected her badly in the present. Hopefully, through Cloud! Radar, she will gain that personality back. Trivia * Cloud! Nikki was inspired by two different characters from two different fandoms. ** Aaron from Aphmau's Minecraft Mystreet Roleplay. ** Cloud! Sans from Cloudtale. * Cloud! Nikki's overall look inspired out of ArtistKamie's concept of her in a fanmade wedding picture. * Cloud!, if popular enough in the MC:SM Rewritten fandom, could possibly have a side series of her own, along with the other alternate Nikkis. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Alternate Nikkis Category:Female Characters